1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel chock for retaining a cycle for transportation on a vehicle and more particularly to such a device which is removably mounted on a track on the floor of the transporting vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chocks are commonly employed to support cycles such as motorcycles for transportation on a vehicle such an aircraft or A truck. A typical such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,517 issued Jan. 15, 1974 to Brajkovich. Such prior art devices while effective in retaining the cycle in position during transportation tend to be overly expensive in their construction. Further, they cannot as readily be removed and reinstalled as to be desired. This factor is of particular importance in aircraft transportation where the goods being transported varies from day to day and the compartment must be modified as need be to handle each type of goods. The device of the present invention overcomes these shortcoming by providing a device of simple and economical construction which can rapidly and easily be installed and removed from a transportation compartment.